


Sorry, Herms!

by LovableCynic



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Also cake, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, cuteness, diabetes-inducing cute, minor whump!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovableCynic/pseuds/LovableCynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the guts lying around the lab floors wind up hurting Hermann, and Newt keeps apologizing.<br/>Even though Hermann isn't mad about it anymore...</p><p>(Short fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Herms!

"Newt, what in the hell have you done?!"

 

Newt didn't respond. Hermann sighed exasperatedly as he surveyed the kitchen. While the room was, amazingly, not trashed, Hermann could smell that the oven had been recently used, there were empty egg cartons and various other food containers lying haphazardly on the counter, and the sink filled with dirty bowls and pots and trays well after the kitchen staff had made dinner and cleaned. Hermann huffed in annoyance again when he returned his gaze onto Newton, who was lying against a few sacks of potatoes in a corner, fast asleep. Even his askew glasses and awkward position- and was that flour on his cheek?- couldn't endear him to Hermann in his current aggravated state.

 

An hour earlier...

 

Hermann awoke groggily to the tune of his aching thigh. He sighed and grabbed lazily for the extra pain medication on his bedside table and swallowed two pills. He had slipped and fallen earlier that day on, lo and behold, Kaiju guts, and he managed to land on and bruise his bad leg.

 

He couldn't be entirely mad at Newt, however, because he had gone over to Newt's side of the lab when the accident occurred, and all because he needed a highlighter and his were missing. Even still, Newt had apologized profusely when he walked in minutes later and found Hermann on the floor, gritting his teeth and hissing in pain. Hermann smiled softly at the thought of Newt, on his knees apologizing and on the verge of tears even after Hermann had too many painkillers in his bloodstream to care. He turned on his side to hug said scientist when he quickly realized the other half of the bed was empty. 

 

"That can't be right." Hermann mumbled as he surveyed the room. The bathroom door was open and Hermann could see Newton was not in there. He wasn't lying on the floor for no apparent reason- yes, yes he had been once before, but that's another story. So Hermann, now more or less awake, rolled his eyes and realized it was likely Newt was in their lab, cleaning like no one's business to make it up to Hermann. He knew Newt might fall asleep in a puddle of soap if he kept at it, so Hermann popped another pill and fumbled for his cane before heading to the door. Right before he left, he glanced at his alarm clock and cursed under his breath, then limped off to the labs.

2:05 AM

 

When Hermann arrived at the lab, he was sorely disappointed when he did not find his pudgy biologist curled up on the floor. He checked their couch, the desks, even a cabinet for good measure. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He was now just frustrated, and grumpy- mostly because he would have to go wandering to find Newt now, but also because, well, who doesn't want a clean lab? 

(Of course, Newt had scooped guts off of and mopped and dried the floor, but Hermann didn't consider that cleaning, that was just how the lab should be _in the first place_ ).  

 

And that's how, after checking various other rooms and supply closets and control rooms, Hermann now found his lovable yet aggravating partner propped against a bunch of potatoes. Hermann frowned. Of course, he thought, the kitchen. He probably just wanted a snack. Hermann considered waking Newt or leaving him for the kitchen staff to yell at in the morning when Newt slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He blinked, adjusted his glasses, and then finally noticed a pouty Hermann across from him, still in pajamas. 

"Hnn, hey Herms, didya miss me?" He asked blearily. Hermann scoffed. 

"Hardly. I wanted to check that you hadn't managed to destroy anything of importance." He replied cooly, ignoring the half-lidded gaze and the sleepy, sweet smile Newt gave him. Ignoring poorly.

"Aw, Hermie you don't give me enough credit." Newt babbled, trying not to fall back asleep and further annoy his mathematician. "All I wanted to was say sorry to you again."

"How in the blazes is sending me on a wild goose chase around the 'Dome an apology?" Hermann asked sternly. Newt snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Well, smarty pants, obviously I didn't plan the whole falling asleep thing." Newt said, "Otherwise I would've been back in bed, like, an hour ago. Chill dude." 

And with that, Newt curled back against the potato bed. Hermann considered admonishing Newt for calling him 'dude,' but instead he wondered, what could he have been doing in the kitchen to make up for the accident earlier? Hermann walked closer to Newt and saw what he had meant. On the kitchen island, was a beautifully frosted chocolate cake. It had thick chocolate frosting and, based on experience, probably vanilla cake under the rich layers of icing (Newt knew Hermann's favorite cake, among other fun facts). Written on top, in thin red frosting, was,

I love you Herms!

And around the brief message was a red heart outline. Hermann blushed at the sentiment, and turned to look at the dozing Newt, face squished against the top-most potato sack.

"Oh, Newt," he said, sighing fondly, "how did I ever deserve you, you fool?"    

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3  
> This is just a little ficlet, because I couldn't resist it. I plan on writing more plot-filled adventures with these two.  
> Critiques welcome!


End file.
